Captain Tennyson
Captain Tennyson is the 5th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Ben: Isn't this nice, kids? Jen: Yeah, the waves are SO relaxing. Gavin: "muffled" The food is much better. Ben: Of course the boys are eating. Four Arms: These hotdogs are SO good! Gavin: You guys want some? Jen: No thanks, the image from your mouths makes me sick. Four Arms: Suit yourself. Ben: Why are you even using Four Arms in the first place? Four Arms: To have more room in my tummy, if I had Upchuck- Ben: No, Ren. Four Arms: Please, just this once. Ben: "sighs" Fine. "slams watch" Upchuck: Awesome! Jen: Great, now they get to gorge themselves even more. Ben: Just wait for the stomachaches. Jen: That you'll have to clean up. Ben: No, I'll leave that for your mom. Steam Smythe: Tennyson family, what a lovely surprise. Ben: Steam Smythe! Smythe: Benjamin, my how you've grown. Jen: How come we always get leftover villains? Ben: Ren, it's hero time! Upchuck: Yeah it is. "detransforms" Ren: When the watch recharges. Jen: And that's why you only use the watch when villains are around. Ren: Mind your business, Jen. Jen: If I had the watch, Steam Smythe would've been gone by now. Ren: But when we switched bodies, you were terrible at using the watch. Jen: Gav. Gavin: "sighs" uses the body swapping spell on the twins Jen: Let's do this! "slams watch" Ren: Of course, when the watch is ready, we're in different bodies. Heatblast: Whoa, I never realized that you don't feel the heat. Gavin: Hey guys, there's robots coming. Smythe: Those are my minions, they're going to take down this horrible ship that is going to replace one of histories most prized possessions. Heatblast: Let's see how you like a little fire in that plan! throws a fireball and Steam Smythe, who dodges the attack Smythe: How pathetic, your father could do better. Ren: You suck, Jen! Heatblast: Better than you. Gavin: She's even Omni-Enhanced and isn't good. Ben: Ren's had more practice, just give her some credit. Ren: No, I've had enough of this train wreck, Gav- Gavin: Yeah, yeah, yeah. casts the reversal body swapping spell on the twins Jen: Hey! Heatblast: Watch how the true hero does it. throws his fireballs at the robots, destroying 'em all Smythe: My minions! Heatblast: Looks like you lost. "slams watch" Upchuck: And I've got one more trick up my sleeve. Ben: How did he? Gavin: No clue. uses his tongue and flings Steam Smythe all the way to jail Upchuck: Ha! Jen: Looks like Ren is the better hero. Ben: Listen Jen, I know your brother and cousins have these awesome powers, that's why I made you this. Jen: A locket? Ben: A locket that gives powers, like super strength, speed, flight and telekinesis. Jen: Cool, thanks dad. Ben: No problem kido, you boys ready to head home? boys were back to stuffing the faces with food once more Upchuck and Gavin: Do we have to? Jen: Boys will be boys. Ben: Ain't that the truth. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Ben Tennyson Villains *Steam Smythe **Smythe's robots Aliens Used *Omni-Enhanced Four Arms (cameo) *Upchuck (x2) By Jen *Heatblast (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes